1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium titanate based electrode active material having a composite layer, a method for making the same, and a lithium ion battery having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinel typed lithium titanate (e.g., Li4Ti5O12), as a “zero strain” material used in the anode electrode of lithium ion battery, exhibits a high diffusion rate of lithium ions. Furthermore, there is no formation of solid electrolyte interface films during first charge-discharge process.
Lithium titanate is a semiconductor material having poor electric conductivity. A lithium ion battery having lithium titanate as its anode active material has a relatively high discharge voltage plateau. When the lithium ion battery is discharged to a low voltage, electrolytes of the lithium ion battery can easily decompose at the anode. The decomposition of the electrolytes results in a decrease of electrochemical stability of the lithium ion battery.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a lithium titanate composite material used as an anode active material having good electric conductivity and electrochemical stability, a method for making the same, and a lithium ion battery using the same.